


The Invitation

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid finds a letter on his desk one day. Halloween is creeping closer and closer will he figure out who it is from before something bad happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in the series is called The Eyes of the Beholder. The story takes place in an Alternate Universe. So the events are not going to be like the events on the television show.

Misty Woodland planned on throwing a Halloween party. She had just put the finishing touch on her invitation for her friend Spencer Reid. Well, she considered them friends. She wasn’t sure how he would describe their realationship. They had met at a Cafe one day near their workplace. Both of them were getting coffee before going into work that day.

There were a few times after that, where they had run into each other and ended having a conversation. Misty was shy when it came to the opposite sex. For some reason Spencer was different. She was comfortable with him plus she wanted to get to know Spencer better.

She would throw a Halloween party and invite him and his team to it. If they didn’t come, she always could invite other friends. She knew a few other friends who would like to stay up late and party. Misty hoped Spencer would figure out the invitation clues out in time for Halloween. Plus she hoped they wouldn’t be out of state on a case. Misty knew her friend Vanessa Ortega worked in the FBI building so she was sure the invitation would get to him.

Misty walked over to Vanessa’s door and knocked on it. It was a couple of minutes before the door opened.

“Misty, hi.”

“Hi. I was wondering if you could drop this off at Spencer Reid’s desk.” Misty asked. Misty used her left hand to move a strand of red hair away from her eyes. She tucked the hair behind her ear. Vanessa looked at her. They were friends. Misty knew Vanessa worked in the FBI. What she didn’t expect was Misty knowing someone else who worked at the FBI Building. She didn’t know Misty knew someone who worked in her building.

“Okay,” Vanessa said as she took the invitation from her. It wouldn’t be a good idea to tease her about this. If she did Misty would clam up and it would take a long time before she trusted her with delivering a letter to someone she liked. Spencer Reid. She would have to check out this guy she liked. If he was trouble then she would step in on her friend’s behalf.

“Thank you. I’ll see you later,” Misty said.

“Later,” Vanessa said, as she shut the door.

Vanessa woke up early the next day and went into work. She headed over to the BAU office. She found Spencer Reid’s desk and put the invitation down and then headed back to her office.

Spencer Reid arrived at his desk. There was a letter sitting there, he picked it up. It wasn’t there yesterday and the mail hadn’t been delivered for today. He did wondered whom the letter was from. The handwriting did look familiar, he just couldn’t place it at the moment. He opened the letter and found out it was a riddle he would have to figure out. He knew to figure out the riddle he had to figure out who it was from first.

“Everyone to the conference room. We have a case,” Hotch said, as he headed to the conference room. Once everyone was in the conference room and in their seat Penelope started. This case was about an unsub who took their victim and beat them up before killing them.

Once everything was explained they were off to Iowa. It took them a day before they caught the unsub and then they were headed back home. It was then Spencer took one of his favorite books with him. When he read the book his mind drifted to the young woman whom he had meet in the cafe a couple of months back. It clicked -- the letter was from her. He took out the letter and began to figure out what it said.

Hotch watched Reid as he flipped through the book, scanned the page, then wrote something on a piece of paper. It was a couple minutes before he was finished. Spencer stared at the piece of paper in front of him. His brow furrowed.

“Reid, is there anything wrong?” Hotch asked.

“Yes...no..maybe... not sure, really,” Reid said. Spencer looked around to see everyone looking at him.

“What do you mean?” Morgan asked. Reid picked up the piece of paper and handed it to Morgan. Morgan took it and read it.

“Who’s Misty?” Morgan asked. Reid blushed. He knew he was going to have to explain who Misty was to them. He hoped he wasn’t going to get teased because of it.

“She’s a young woman who I met at a cafe a few months ago. We’ve run into each other a few times and we got to talking. I consider her a friend. I’m not sure what this means now,” Reid told them.

“It means she wants to get to know you better,” JJ told him.

“Well it’s an invitation to a Halloween party,” Reid told them.

“You should go.”

“Ummm...guys, this invitation is for all of us to go,” Morgan said. He passed the letter around for all of them to read.

“How does she know all of our names?” Rossi asked curiously.

“I mentioned all of you guys when we were talking,” Reid admitted. Everyone looked over at Hotch. He was their boss.

“What?” Hotch asked.

“Are you going?” Morgan asked. Hotch wasn’t sure if he really wanted to go. He had Jack and he had promised him they would go trick or treating together.

“I have a prior engagement. If I finish, I’ll stop by.” Hotch told them.

“I’ll stop by. I don’t have anything planned,” Rossi said. He didn’t want to make a big fuss out of it.

“You know I’ll be coming,” Morgan told him.

“I have a prior engagement as well, but if I finish early I’ll stop by,” JJ said. The laptop on the table in front of Hotch came to life. Penelope Garcia appeared on the screen.

“What’s going on?” Garcia asked.

“We got invited to a Halloween party,” Morgan said.

“By who?” Garcia asked. She didn’t know anything about a halloween party. She had thought about throwing one herself, but someone had beaten her to it.

“Misty.”

“Who’s Misty?”

“Spencer’s friend,” Morgan said. Garcia looked at Reid with a surprised look on her face.

“When you get back you are going to tell me all about her,” Garcia said, as the sound of her typing on the keyboard could be heard. “Oh...and I plan on going.”

Once those words were out of her mouth her image disappeared. Everyone went back to what they were doing before Reid told them the news. Reid thought about Misty. She was nice, but he wasn’t sure how she felt about him. He never had a girlfriend before. Reid didn’t want to jump to any conclusions.

Soon they were back at the office and finished their paperwork for the case. Reid had just put the finishing touches on his report and handed it to Hotch. With paperwork he tried not to get behind on. It was something he kept up with. If he got the paperwork out of the way as soon as a case had ended then there would be time to spend doing something he wanted to do later. Reid had his cellphone in hand and he dialed Misty’s number. She answered on the third ring.

“Hello,” Misty said.

“Misty, it’s Spencer.”

“You’ve gotten the invitation, then.”

“Yes I did. I just wanted to let you know we will be able to make it. That is, if a case doesn’t come up.”

“Okay,” Misty said. She wanted to invite him to dinner right now, but thought it might not be a good time to ask him. So she decided to not say anything to him.

“I’ll see you at the party,” Reid said.

“Okay, bye,” Misty said, as they both hung up.

**Halloween Night**

Misty who wore a cat outfit for halloween had set everything up for the party. She wasn’t sure if any of his friends were going to bring kids or not. If they did, she made sure she had something for them to do. If it ended up with the team staying the night she had made a plan for that as well. Trick or treaters had been stopping by her place since four pm. It was now six-thirty.

The party started in a couple of hours. All she needed to do was to put the food and drinks out. She was going to wait until it was closer to time before she did that. There was a knock on the door. Misty got the bowl of candy for when trick or treaters came to her door. Misty went over and opened the door. She saw a young boy who looked to be about five years old who was dressed in a suit and a loose tie. It looked like he had tried to tie it himself.

“Trick- or treat,” the young boy said, as he held out his bag for her to put candy into. Misty thought it was cute. She put a piece of candy into the bag, and then she looked to see his father standing beside him.

“So who might you be?” Misty asked.

“I’m my daddy,” the boy said.

“So what does your dad do to have him wearing a suit?” Misty asked curiously. The young boy looked at his father for permission. His father nodded. The young boy looked at her.

“He’s an FBI agent. He puts away bad guys,” the boy said. Misty looked at Hotch.

“You must be Spencer’s boss. Aaron Hotchner, right?” Misty asked. She hoped she didn’t seem creepy to him. Hotch looked at her.

“Yes I am. How do you know Spencer?” Hotch asked. He was suspicious of this young woman. Reid was on his team and no harm was going to come to him, not while he was his boss.

“I am Misty. I’m not sure if he mentions me or not.” Misty said, as she looked down at his son. “He told me you were a great boss and he hoped we would meet someday.”

Hotch smiled. So this was Misty. She was nice. He had a feeling she would be good for Reid.

“Yes, he’s mentioned you. I also got the invitation to the party. I will come by after I get a sitter for Jack.”

“You can bring him if you want.”

“It might be best if I find a sitter for him.”

“It’s up to you, but I have more then enough room if you do decide to bring him,” Misty told Hotch.

“Thank you for the offer. We better get going. We have a lot more trick or treating to do,” Hotch said and he then rubbed the top of Jack’s head.

“Have a good time,” Misty said. She watched them leave. She closed the door and got back to the job at hand, which was getting ready for the party.

Misty heard a knock on the door and she looked at the time. It was time for the party already. She went to the door and opened it. There stood everyone from the BAU team with their significant other at their side.

Introductions were exchanged. JJ and Will had brought Henry who was dressed to looked like Reid to the party. They couldn’t find a sitter. Hotch brought Jack since he couldn’t find a sitter either. Misty decided to take care of the boys first. She set them up in the guest bedroom. She let them stay on the bed while they watched a movie. The movie they were going to watch was Aladdin and Toy Story after getting the okay from their parents to watch those two movies.

Misty got to know Spencer and his team better and in turn they got to know her better. Misty wanted to make sure his friends knew she liked Spencer and would never hurt him intentionally. It was a few hours which past by. Misty, JJ, Will, and Hotch went back every so often in those hours to check on the kids.

  


Misty had found them asleep the last time she checked. JJ, Will and Hotch thanked her for the great party, but they had to leave. Their kids needed to be in bed. They said their goodbyes to the others and headed home. The rest of them headed out as well. Morgan and Reid were the last ones there.

“Well it was fun being here. I’m glad you threw the party,” Morgan said.

“Glad you enjoyed your time here. Maybe we can do it again another time,” Misty said. Morgan nodded his head in agreement. Reid was standing next to her.

“Reid, are you coming?” Morgan asked him.

“Yeah. I’ll meet you down at the car.” Reid told him. Morgan nodded and then left.

“I enjoyed the party,” Reid told Misty.

“I am glad you enjoyed the party.” Misty replied. Spencer looked a little nervous. “Spencer, is anything wrong?”

“No, I was wondering if it would be okay if I kissed you.” Reid said, as the color in his face deepened.

“It’s fine,” Misty said. She had a feeling the kiss would be a kiss on the cheek. Imagine her surprise when he gave her a kiss on the lips. She was stunned when he pulled back, then he turned and left. He left her standing there dazed. It took her a few minutes before she realized what had happened. By the time she broke out of the daze he was gone. She would definitely make sure he knew how she felt about the kiss the next time she saw him. Misty looked at her apartment. It was a mess. It needed to be cleaned, so she started to clean up. If she got the place cleaned now she wouldn’t have to clean in the morning. While she cleaned, her mind was on the kiss Spencer gave her. It was still on her mind when she went to bed. She dreamt of one Spencer Reid.


End file.
